


That one time

by Hatsu_Kidamaru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Clubbing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism, mentions of felching and rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsu_Kidamaru/pseuds/Hatsu_Kidamaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has always wanted to try public sex.  Great thing about big cities is that there are clubs everywhere and Benny and Dean are happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time

The heavy thud of the base vibrates through his core. The thud a rhythmic pulse to the grind of their bodies’ slick with sweat. Breath on his neck from behind like kisses, soft green eyes captivating him in front. It’s a sweet pressure between the two, one grinding into his ass and the other pressed flush to his chest.

He remembers the sex they had last night, thinks about the sex they will have tonight and he gasps pointlessly into the throng of noise. His cock is a flushed line against his hip, the leg between his making it harder to breath. The large, stocky body behind him gripping and pulling his ass causing the denim to rub against his ass just enough to tease.

When he gets too into one motion or the other, they pull him back with nips to his neck or a firm grind from the opposite side. Fingers are teasing his chest, flicking his nipples or squeezing them like breasts. A girl just to the left is practically fucking a guy, probably is actually. He tries to focus but there are hands everywhere and the pressure against his ass and cock just wont let up.

When the music gets to a deep heavy thud the motions slow, turn into dirty grinds that have him clawing in the hair of the man behind him and panting into the mouth of the man in front. When he starts to feel the throb of the base in his cock he knows it’s got to stop or he’s not going to make it. He tries to push or speak but nothing he says can be heard and they just grind harder and faster until he’s coming between them with a rasped cry.

Green eyes are nearly eclipsed by black and seem to shiver in front of him between the flashes of white in his vision. Hands and mouths usher him off the dance floor and into the bathroom. He can hardly stand when the door closes and four hands are pulling up his shirt and stripping open his pants like they can’t wait to see the mess he made.

One large hand rubs the semen into his stomach, another collects some to bring into a hungry full lipped mouth. The sound of raspy moans only now starts to register to him and his still half hard cock tries to thicken back up. He wants to taste too, know how dirty he’s been. Freckled hands twist a nipple then move aside for the most perfect flushed mouth all thick and slick with spit. A rough beard scratches against his neck until he turns his face towards another mouth, not nearly as full but still nice.

A talented tongue fucks between his unresisting lips. The other mouth on his nipples moves lower and lower until his half hard cock is full and pressing against a stubbled cheek. There are so many tongues and teeth and hands. His ass is twitching, clenching uselessly, while his cock drools fat drops to join the rest of the mess slicking his cock.

He cries pitifully when two fingers breach him easy, still open and slick from before they got here where they rimmed him in turns then filled him with lube. His legs tremble and he can’t decide between thrusting forward into that plush mouth or onto those fingers in his ass. He has to fight for any thoughts as both men take him apart, turn him into their fuck toy. When the one sucking on his cock pulls him away from the wall to let the other access to his mouth he fucks forward in a confused rush of pleasure. The cock easing into him an inferno of pleasure right against his prostate like a fucking heat seeking dart. He comes with the first perfectly aimed thrust.

“Good boy Cas, fuck, you’re so good.” The lips against his ear whisper as Benny’s thick cock pounds into him.

“So perfect, god damn.” Dean is a mess, covered in come and sweat and his lips looking more like a wet pussy than lips. Dean fists himself fast and hard as he nuzzles against Cas’ still fat cock whispering incomprehensibly dirty compliments against the rosy skin. Benny is growling and handsy and tries to fuck him deeper until Cas is completely full of his cock. When he suffers through his third orgasm dry, benny comes and Dean whimpers as he shoots at Cas’ feet. They all pant in the stale smoke and sweaty air trying to recover. Another guy has been watching and semen runs between his fingers as glassy eyes watch them. Benny is the first to recover and helps to put Cas back to rights while Dean hesitantly pulls away from Cas’ finally flaccid cock. Cas remains malleable to their actions, brains mush in his skull now.

The guy says thank you, like this was a fucking show for him, and leaves after washing his hands. Dean helps support Cas as they clean up a little and work their way out of the club. Benny sticks close behind, scaring away anyone who might want to touch his boys. When they finally reach clean humid air Cas whimpers and inhales deep. Dean kisses his exposed neck and they angle the three of them to the car.

“When we get back Benny, I need you to fuck me while I suck the come out of Cas’ ass, kay?” Cas shivers and Benny laughs throaty and full as he pulls the door open for Cas to drop into the back. Benny helps him get belted in his seat then whispers against his still ringing ears,  
“Next time angel, we’ll have to do this for Dean.”


End file.
